


Jersey Pride

by JackMcGarrett



Series: East Side Story [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, Caring Josh Russo, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Not Beta Read, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Danny arrives in LA. He's relieved to see Eric's with his own eyes.They have a talk about how far Eric's come. He's no longer a boy, but a man. One that Danny is proud of.
Relationships: Eric "E-Train" Russo & Danny "Danno" Williams, Eric "E-Train" Russo & Josh Russo, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Josh Russo
Series: East Side Story [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Jersey Pride

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go too?” Steve asked as he carried Danny’s duffel for him. 

Danny was more than willing to have Steve merely drop him off at Departures, but Steve wasn’t having it. He parked in the garage and grabbed Danny’s duffel. He had a go-bag in the back of his Silverado _and_ the Camaro, so he would be able to go as well if Danny changed his mind. That didn’t seem to be the case though. 

He knew the blond was more than upset and Steve did feel guilty about not bringing Danny in immediately. He just wanted to spare Danny the headache of it if he could prevent it. 

“I’m sure. And I’m telling you now not to pull a McGarrett and just show up there. I...I’m irked, but I get why you and Adam didn’t tell me right away. And I get that even if you didn’t tell me you weren’t sitting on your hands. But this is a Williams family matter, Steve. So...just hang tight. I’ll call you when I land.” Danny told him as he held his hand out for the duffel. 

Steve reluctantly handed it to him. “I’ll have my phone on. We all will. The moment you need anything, let us know. Even though he’s in San Francisco, I’ve already told Chin you’d be in Cali, so in case of an emergency, he’ll be on standby and able to get to you sooner.” 

Normally Danny would make a comment about Steve’s control issues, but after what happened with Matty...he appreciated it. He can only hope the scumbag of his ex-brother-in-law’s scheme was low brow and he could handle it without even needing to show his badge. “When I land I’ll call Chin too.” 

“After me.” 

“We’ll see,” Danny told him before heading through to security. He was far too worried about Eric to still be irked at Steve. 

* * *

“I wasn’t sure what he’d like to eat, so I brought over some miso soup from that Japanese restaurant Maddie likes,” Buck said as Josh let him in. 

“Thanks, Buck. He’s resting right now but he’ll appreciate this.” Josh told him as he showed the way to the kitchen so he could store it away for now. 

“How’s he doing?” Buck asked. 

“Good. Better now that he’s been released. This may not be the Ritz but it’s homier than a hospital room.” Josh answered. 

“That’s good. And uh...what about emotionally? I mean, what he did, it’s amazing. Far and beyond sort of stuff. But still...for a half-sibling you never met? For this to be the reason his dad comes looking for him after bailing? That’s…”

“Horrible?” Josh suggested. When Buck could only nod, Josh sighed and reached for some wine glasses. He has no intention of even getting buzzed but a glass of wine was needed for this conversation. Maybe something stronger, but he was currently out of everything but wine. “I think he’s trying to already move past it. Right now his main concern is how he’s going to tell his family. You know. His mother’s side.” 

“Are they rough?” Buck asked as he accepted the glass, adding a raised eyebrow with his question. 

“No! Well, granted I ever really met them properly. But we talked some while he was awake in the hospital. He told me about them. They’re pretty amazing people. His grandfather, Edward, is the firehouse captain in Newark.” Josh told him. 

That made Buck smile. “Then he’s already more than family if he comes from a firefighter family.”

Josh chuckled a bit. “His uncle’s a detective. He’s on a specialized task force in Hawaii. After Eric got his life together and got the proper degree, he became a forensic scientist and works for the Hawaiian PD.” Josh said with a proud smile. It fell a bit, “He worked so hard for all he got and then Gabe just…” He gave another tired sigh as he said, “It’s so damn hard to be pissed at my brother but not feeling right about being pissed at the reason.” 

Buck understood that. When a child’s life is at risk, no matter how horrible the family they come from, their life is the priority. 

“Don’t know how to phrase it properly, but something along of bad apples and not ruining the whole bunch. Eric’s a good guy who has a good family. You included.” Buck told him. 

“I’m glad he felt comfortable enough to come to me. Though I’m sure it was more of a last resort though. It’s horrid to think this is what brought us together but...silver lining?” 

They pause for a moment to sip their wine in contemplation before Josh adds, “I’ve called his uncle Daniel. He’s on the way.” 

“That’s good. Right?” 

“I hope so? I don’t know what his reaction will be. Eric did a brave thing, but the feelings about Gabe…”

“What matters is Eric. Whatever happened...it’s happened. Eric was a hero. And you got the Buckley siblings by your side to help you keep anyone well behaved. And if we can’t, we’ll borrow Athena.” 

Josh chuckled and smiled. It felt good to have Maddie and the 118 to help him with Eric. He doubts it would have gone as smoothly as it has if he’d been on his own. “Eric thinks very highly of his uncle Daniel. I think any of his fears come more from thinking he didn’t do the right thing.”

“Well, he did do the right thing. And if afterward, he needs someone to talk to, you know, professionally, Frank is pretty amazing.” Buck said, name dropping his therapist's name. 

“Maybe ask for a Hawaiian referral. I think once he’s able, Eric plans to return to Hawaii.” 

* * *

“Okay, I just got a text from Eric’s uncle. He’s landed and he’s on the way here.” Josh told Buck. 

Maddie and Chim, and some of the other 118 crew would be stopping by later after their shifts were over. Buck was taking some time to help Josh with Eric in whatever way possible. 

“Right, so what’s the game plan?” Buck asked. 

“I think we meet him downstairs. Explain the raw basics, read his reaction, and go from there?” Josh asked more than stated. Though he was used to walking people through emergencies on the day to day, he felt nervous about this. He was very happy to have a trained firefighter by his side through this. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

* * *

When Danny arrived, Buck and Josh had to keep him from practically charging through the apartment. Good news? All the energy that was charging up the blond seemed to be the protective parental sort. 

Josh and Buck got him to calm down and explain that Eric was resting. After that came the slightly more difficult part in explaining in detail all that Eric’s been through. 

Danny’s rage was evident, but he kept it in control. The Jersey man knew that none of them were the responsible parties of his anger, and he just wanted to see his nephew alive and alright with his own eyes. 

Finally, Josh brought Danny inside and to Eric’s room. Sensing the presence of someone there with him, Eric awoke from his slumber. His eyes widened when he recognized his Uncle Danny. The older Jerseian tried to keep him calm. 

“Whoa, whoa...take it easy there, kid. Relax. Don’t undo those stitches.” 

“Uncle D...I…” Eric was tired and more than just physically. Yet the fear of what his uncle thinks of him was overpowering. “I’m so sorry…”

Danny furrowed his brow, “For what?” 

Eric shrugged lightly and tiredly raises his hands to gesture around him vaguely, “Everything?” 

Danny sighed and slumped his shoulders before reaching to take Eric’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “You got nothing to apologize for. You did a brave thing. Despite whatever other emotion you might have felt, how conflicting it must have been, in the end, you made a brave choice.” 

Eric felt his eyes burn with emotion. He’s been so afraid. Even if he knew deep down he _had_ to do it so he could live with himself, he still felt like it was more complicated. His father coming back into his life was a can of worms he wished would have remained closed. That wasn’t possible and now he was living in this mess. He didn’t like thinking too much about it because now he had to consider that he not only had a step-mother technically but also a half-sibling who now literally had part of him. All because his father had been with them. With them long enough to know they needed it...and only came back looking for Eric because that’s what he had been useful for. 

“Hey…” Danny gently pulled him out of his thoughts as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. 

When he did so more roughly, Danny grabbed his wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze to help keep him grounded. 

“He...the only reason he even...I...it’s fucked up, Uncle D.” 

For the first time in a long time, Danny didn’t correct or make a comment about the nickname. It wasn’t important. “He’s a son of a bitch. He missed out on such a great kid…”

A sob broke out of his chest and he cried a bit. His uncle moved to sit on the bed so he could carefully hold him. After he calmed down, he stuttered out his next words, “I...I k-know I c-can live with my choices...I just s-still feel like...a fucking failure. Not...n-not worth the ef-effort, ya know?”

“What? What are you talking about? Kid, I know you and your mom haven’t had it easy. Some days we might have been stern with you but...we never thought you were a failure. And look at you now. Standing on your own two feet. Your own man. And, maybe we don’t say it enough, but we’re all proud of you, Eric.”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Hell yeah. I know your ma’s especially proud. And so am I. I still wanna find that son of a bitch and kick his ass, but no doubt about it how proud I am. This isn’t something you can ask of anyone...but that scumbag did. And you took it on the chin and acted maturely. More than most adults.” 

“...the last thing I told him to his face was 'fuck you',” Eric mumbled. 

Danny chuckled and gave him a mischievous smile, “Yeah? Well...naturally, that’s not the sort of talk we welcome at Nonna’s Sunday table. _But_...good for you.”

Eric laughed a bit before he got serious, “Speaking of ma and nonna, any chance that…?”

“Leave it to me.”

* * *

“You guys got everything?” Josh asked as Danny hauled both his and Eric’s bags into the living room. Buck would be arriving soon, having offered to give them a ride to the airport. 

“We think so. And hey, thanks again for everything you’ve done.” Danny told him. Once he put the bags down, he pulled Josh into an embrace. 

“Seriously,” Eric added as he followed with his own hug. It was gentler, but still with as much gratitude. 

“Hey, don’t mention it. It’s what family’s supposed to do, right?” 

“Yeah…” Eric sighed. Before he could let his mood drop, he forced a smile on his face. Now that he knew his uncle Danny was on his side and has talked to his mother, and he’s since talked with her as well, he’s had more free time to think about this whole thing more. He tries not to. He tries to focus on moving on and having a stronger bond with the family he’s sure of. Which brings him back to smiling at Josh, “You should drop by Oahu once I’m a bit more healed up. We can do a lot of touristy stuff as a thank you.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Josh chuckled a bit.

“Why not? We’d love to host you.” Danny added. 

“Well, if you guys are serious then...alright. After Eric heals up a bit more, I’ll work it out with my boss and I’ll visit you guys in paradise.” Josh said with a smile. He was glad when good things came from bad. His blooming bond with Eric and the rest of the Williams was on heck of a good thing. 

There was a honk and a few moments later, Buck knocked and came in to help with the bags. 

“Call me when you get there,” Josh told Eric as he hugged him one last time. Even if his own trip might be a while as he let Eric settle back into his life and heal, this was a new start. He’d check-in and be there more for Eric. 

“I will. Thanks for everything, Uncle Josh.” 

Unlike the first time that Eric called him uncle, when he felt uncertain to do so, just then it felt genuine.

* * *

When they landed in Hawaii, they were greeted by Steve, Adam, and Noelani. All three of them placed a lei on Eric and carefully hugged him. 

“Welcome back home,” Steve told him before going to put a lei on Danny. The blond grumbled, but he was tired and relieved to be back with Eric, that he didn’t fight it. Too much. 

“Good to see you,” Adam told him. 

Noelani asked, “How are you?” 

He looked between them, knowing that those two knew more than anyone else on the island except for his uncle. Eric gave them his best smile. It was tired but true. “I’m good. Jersey proud and strong.” 

It made all three Hawaiian’s raise an eyebrow of confusion, but Danny just smiled at him, and though they didn’t fully understand it, they at least got that it was a good thing. 

“But also tired. Think we can get going?” Eric asked. 

“Yeah. I can take Danny and the bags in my truck. Eric can ride with Adam and Noelani.” Steve told them as he grabbed the bags. “Everyone’s excited to see you. After some rest, everyone wants to see you. Something small for now, but later in the week we’re all meeting at mine for a welcome back shindig.” 

Warmness ran through him at the thought. Though he wouldn’t really consider his awoken demons slain, he had real family and friends who had his back. For the good _and_ bad times. 

“Can’t wait. It’s so good to be back.” 


End file.
